


We're Broken People

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: enjoy, i felt like writing it, i was reading a heap of short angsty fics, idk - Freeform, so here you are, the drabbley ones, with minimalist writing, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Broken People

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of this minimalist random angsty drabbles so if you're into that then here you are

He wasn't okay.

Ripped pages.

Book on the floor, open.

A dent in the pale, blank wall. Cruel.

Snot and tears wiped onto tissues.

The slow, agonising crawl across the room.

His body, curled into an awkward N around his book, shredded lyrics spread around him like snow.

He wasn't okay.


End file.
